AAML Under The Mistletoe
by Brennason
Summary: One-shot. A non-musical version of the song "Under The Mistletoe" from the album Pokemon Christmas Bash, with a small twist. AAML


**So, this story is based on the song Under the Mistletoe, on the Pokemon Christmas Bash album that was releases in 2001. If you haven't heard the song, .com/watch?v=Cv5Pg4LFzqc&list=FLHbnCOFVYGvgzVNYJLmOuIA&index=13&feature=plpp_video here it is. I hope you like my interpreation of it!**

**Disclaimer: Idon't own Pokemon or any of the characters, or this song, and no money was made on this story.**

Ash's POV

I don't know what it is about tonight. It could be that it's Christmas, it could be the snow, or it could be the fact that there's one small sprig of mistletoe over the door. But whatever it is, I feel great.

Misty's POV

I'm standing on my toes, trying to see over the crowd. Where is Ash? I don't know why, but I feel like it might be the night I finally- I don't know. Maybe I should go stand under the mistletoe. I want to get kissed this year, but not just by anybody. There's one boy I'd really like to meet there.

Ash's POV

This party is so crowded. It seems like everyone I've ever met is here! It's pretty empty over there by the door; maybe I'll just wait over there for Misty to come find me.

Misty's POV

Where is Ash?

Ash's POV

Hopefully nobody notices I'm standing right underneath the mistletoe.

Misty's POV

There he is! And he's standing... Right under the mistletoe! I HAVE TO GET THERE BEFORE ANY OTHER GIRLS!

Ash's POV

Here comes Misty. You can do this, Ash. Just kiss her. That's how mistletoe works. Oh no. Why are my hands sweating so much? Why am I so nervous? It's just a tradition. But I can't do this! And she's headed straight for me! I have to get away from here!

"Hey, wait a minute! There's Christmas cookies over there! Let's go get some, Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

I tried to get past Misty as fast as I could, but she had me trapped.

"Hi Ash!"

"Oh, hi Misty."

"Great party, huh?"

"Yeah. We were just going to get something to eat."

"Hey, did you see Nurse Joy?"

"Yeah, maybe you should go tell Brock." Just walk away from me, I prayed. I can't do this right now!

"Maybe not." Misty answered, annoyed at Brock already.

"Anyway, can we squeeze past you?" I ask, referring to Pikachu and myself, "We're pretty hungry."

"Oh, sure, okay." says Misty, looking slightly hurt.

Pikachu and I try to push our way past her to the cookies, but there are a lot of people here, and I end up brushing very close to Misty. My face is burning as I finally reach the cookie table and shove as many as I can in my mouth.

I pile up my plate and continue to eat, trying to spend as much time as possible over here, so I don't have to go back through the door.

I hope to god, Saint Nick, whoever is up there, that I don't get caught under the mistletoe, and walk back in the direction I came.

Misty's POV

I watch as Ash walks over to the table and stuffs his face full of food, as usual. He seems to be trying to waste a lot of time, filling up his plate as high as he can with sweet snacks.

Finally he finishes, looks sadly at his empty plate, and walks back towards me. I'm gonna do it! We're going to kiss, and then I'll tell him how I feel... maybe.

Ash's POV

And just my luck, Misty stops me again right under the mistletoe. Maybe she won't notice it's up there.

Misty's POV

"Hi, Ash. Did you get something to eat?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Um, Ash, did you realize we're standing under the mistletoe?"

I look up, feigning surprise. "Huh? WAAAAAHHHHHHH?"

"Ash? Where are you going?"

"Uh- I'm getting some Christmas cookies!"

"You just got some cookies!"

"Yeah, I know, come on, Pikachu!"

I look as he shoves his way through the crowd.

"What is his problem, Pikachu?"

"Pika pi ka!"

"Come on, Pikachu!"

"Ash! Look out for the-"

*crash*

"Never mind…"

Ash ran right into Nurse Joy, causing both of them to fall onto and break the cookie table. At this, Brock's face turned bright red.

"Ash! Get OFF of her!"

He ran over to them, pushed Ash out of the way, and helped Joy up.

"Are you hurt?" Brock asked Joy, completely ignoring Ash.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking." replied Ash sarcastically.

Brock continued to ignore him and obsess over Joy, so Ash walked over to the couch and sat down.

Ash's POV

Stupid Brock and his stupid obsession with Nurse Joy. I crashed into that table too! I shouldn't have freaked out on Misty like that. Then none of this would ever have happened. There would still be cookies for me to eat! But I hope she isn't mad at me...

Misty's POV

Ash looks a little upset, so I decide to go talk to him.

"Ash?" I say, tentatively.

"Oh, hey Misty."

"Wanna go outside? It's snowing again." This brightens him up immediately.

"Okay! Let's go! Come on Pikachu!"

"Chu!" shouts Pikachu, and shivers.

"I guess it's too cold for him." I say, secretly not too disappointed. I'd hoped to talk to him alone.

"Yeah. Okay buddy, see ya later." Pikachu jumps off the couch and runs over to play with Brock and Nurse Joy, effectively stopping Brick's flirting.

Ash smiles at me and we walk outside together.

Ash's POV

Misty and I walk in silence for a few minutes before she finally decides to say something. 'Wow. It sure is beautiful out here."

"Yeah." I kick at the snow around my feet and then look at Misty. "Hey, Mist? I'm sorry I freaked out on you earlier. It's not like I didn't want…"

Misty's face goes beet red and she immediately cuts me off "No, no, it's fine. It's not like I _wanted _to kiss you."

At this my face also heats up to what feels like a million degrees, and I turn away, not wanting to make eye contact with my best friend.

"Yeah. Me neither. That would have just been weird."

"Yeah, exactly."

We walk a little further in silence, and before we know it we're back at the house.

Misty's POV

We stop in front of the door and I turn to Ash. "Ash, there's - there's something I need to tell you."  
>He looks at me, completely oblivious to what I'm about to say. "Yeah Misty?" he says, and smiles.<br>"I lo-"  
>"Wait. Hold that thought."<p>

I cursed Ash in my head. I was about to say it! I was about to to tell him how I feel about him! "Misty," He looks at me in complete seriousness and then points up. "did you realize we're standing under the mistletoe?"

**I hope you liked how I wrote the song :) Please review!**


End file.
